SpongeBros SmashPants
by Missplayer30
Summary: The life of a Smasher is pretty crazy and you don't know what you would expect of them next. Join your favorite Smashers (and non-Smashers) in their crazy adventures about their daily life. (Based on SpongeBob Squarepants)
1. Midnight Monado Boy (part 1)

**NOTE**

 **Ever since the whole Super Smash Bros x SpongeBob funny stuffs, I am starting to do a fanfic about it. While my writing isn't the best, keep that in mind that I am only doing that for fun. The stories won't always feature the same cast however, as each stories (which represent each episodes, and usually separated in a few parts) feature their own casts in a slice of life situation with almost very little connections with each other (pretty much like the show itself), and all kind of references will be included, like a fanservice.**

 **Also, I wouldn't mind some suggestions of yours, because I want to portray the characters IN-CHARACTER and I want to put as much references as possible.**

 **Midnight Monado Boy**

 _Shulk feels so depressed he can't "feeling it". Pikachu and Kirby decide to make him feel better by inviting him in their boys night out party, with unexpectedly hilarious result. (Based on Mid-Life Crustacean)_

(part 1)

 _Welcome to V.G.S.S, the Video Game Soundtrack station, the station where you may get the feels from our video game soundtracks and make you depressed. We miss you AKA the Love theme, from Mother 3._

The said song begins to play on the radio. Still sleeping, Shulk decides, at this moment, to open up his teary eyes (And has a bit of a hard time to do so).

 **In a distant town,**

The young British man gets up from his comfortable blue bed

 **as the dark grows deep,**

and walks through his room, in the darkness, with no lamp.

 **Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak,**

He heads up to his bathroom and wash his face.

 **Let me heal the pain,**

When he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees a sad, horrible face: he had bags under his eyes, which were red due to tears.

 **drive away despair,**

He pulls his eyelid downward to see the conjunctivitis behind it, which almost cover the entirety of his eye.

* * *

Shulk arrives at the Smash manor's dining room. Being the first there, he picks a random sit, and tries to drown his despair alone.

-Good morning, Shulk! a masculine Brooklyn accent voice greets him.

It was Doctor Mario. He pats the young man on the back. He tries to ignore him.

-I made you breakfast.

He takes a look at his "breakfast", which surprises him a bit: his breakfast is entirely made of wheat, oatmeal and raisins.

-Ah, thank you Doctor. I see that you have fun trying to make a healthy breakfast today.

-Well, thank you. By the way, it's time for your medication, the doctor says as he pulled his pill out of his white coat.

-Grr, I hate the pill! the boy groaned a bit.

Before he could finish his sentence, the doctor shoves the pill in the blonde's mouth, who reluctantly swallowed it. After he finishes the deed, he begins to ask to the brown-haired man:

-Doctor Mario, do you think I'm… depressed?

The Italian man smiles as he answers:

-Why, of course I do. But that's fine. Young men can be depressed sometimes.

-But I'm still "feeling it", right? I mean, a boy like me is really feeling it.

\- You see, no one care about that phrase anymore. It's old new now. Now we say "salty", like "this choice makes me salty".

-Salty?

-Pff, when you said it, you make it sound different, Doctor Mario chuckles a bit at his accent.

-Well, how about I said it in another accent? _Saretiruuuuu_!

-Don't you have a tournament soon? The doctor asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

-Darn it, you're right, doc! Shulk realizes as he finishes eating his breakfast as soon as possible. When he is done, he runs away and leaves the dining room. Goodbye, have a "salty" day!

The annoyed doctor pulls out his cellphone and press a number.

-Hey, Luigi? Trust me; "salty" is _definitely_ getting old now!

* * *

Outside the mansion, Shulk walks through Smashville in order to get in the tournament just in time. He walks through the crossroad as he chuckles:

-Depressed? What am I talking about? I am NOT depressed at all!

But then, he sees Lucas holding his left arm like he was hugging it tightly and sorrowfully.

-Don't worry mister, I will make you feel better.

-Leave me alone, you little brat. I am not sad! he rejects him in annoyance.

Though, feeling sorry for him, he couldn't help but give him a sad look. When he continues walking, a guy named Wario follows him from behind and sneered at him harshly:

-C'mon pretty boy. Do it. Can you look any dumber?  
The fat short man walks pass him, patting his back as he continues his insults.

-The last time you were actually cool was when you lost to me by humiliation!

When he leaves him laughing like mad, Shulk decides to stop ignoring him and looks behind his back; a paper note that is written "Kick me" badly is stuck there. Humiliated, he rips it off, hoping no one sees it. He continues to walk, and he sees a soccer ball rolling toward him.

-Hey mister.

Shulk sees Bowser jr. and his fellow Koopalings in front of him. The Bowser kid says:  
-Can you give us back the ball, please?

Shulk begins to smile. Perhaps it's a chance to get out of his depression.

-Children, care to join the fun? He offered as he tries to be cool.  
Unfortunately for him, none of the kids feel the same toward him. They look at each other and…

-Uh, no. It's ok! Larry quickly declines.

-Yeah, you can keep the ball, Ludwig agrees.

Then, the Koopa kids go away.

-Why do older and unhappy people always ruin our fun?

Watching this, Shulk can't help but feels horribly rejected. He drops the ball on the rocky ground without seeing. As he continues walking (or rather "shuffling"), now even more sad than before thanks to those Koopa kids, he unknowingly walks pass a people (and other kinds of creatures) line.

-Hey! Don't cut the line! A huge pterodactyl-looking creature named Ridley exclaims to him irritated. You have to wait like everybody else!

Shulk takes a look at what they were really waiting for. It looks like they are in line for… the Rejects Cemetery! This, of course, makes the man really scared: for him, that means one thing.

-No. NO! I don't want to get rejected!

He runs as fast as he can, hoping to avoid getting the boot. The waiting characters are perplexed by his strange behavior. A young blue-haired swordman named Chrom begins to ask:

-What is wrong with him? We were just waiting for our Non-playable Smashers snack.

Indeed, the line is actually for the food stand. Isabel, the one who sells the food, is selling an apple to a green-haired woman named Lyn.

"Next!"


	2. Midnight Monado Boy (part 2)

Inside the Smash tournament waiting room, Shulk was sitting at the table found somewhere in the middle of the room. The young man was still sulking from depression.

-Lady Palutena, my food tastes bland!

Shulk turns his head at the table next to him. It was occupied by a goddess and an angel.

-Well, I am not surprised. It's badly made and lacking. Like that boy over there.

She is pointing at Shulk, who gives them a sad look.

-You don't have to finish the whole thing, you know it, Pit.

-You're right, Lady Palutena; I'll just put it in the garbage and get the dessert right away.

The angel picks up his plate with the food still on and heads for the garbage. Unknown to him, when he walks pass the blonde boy, he accidently drops his food on the Holm table. The Holm picks it up and looks at it.

-Well, it's just you and me now. (He takes a bite) Mmm, wow, is this what I really taste like?

Then, at this very moment, Kirby comes in the tournament waiting room, welcoming warmly everyone.

-Hi Smashers!

-Hey Kirby, are you are out for a big party tonight! A mouse-like pokemon named Pikachu exclaims in excitation as he comes out of the cafeteria.

-Yeah, it's gonna be fun!

-ARE YOU READY TO GET CRAZY!? The mouse screams in excitement.

-I'M ALREADY HEARING NOISES!

-ARE YOU READY TO...!

-WILL YOU SHUT UP?! KIRBY, DO YOU MIND? King DeDeDe, who was standing next to them, bellows at them angrily in his southern accent, obviously annoyed by the two's shenanigans. Meanwhile, Shulk is watching them in awe screaming.

-FINE, LET'S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE KIRBY, I THINK SOME PEOPLE ARE EARSDROPPING!

-OK, LET'S GO TO THE CAFETERIA, THEN!

When the little creatures go away, Shulk is still watching them, now in wonder.

"Mmm", he begins to think."Those cute little creatures sure know how to have fun. Perhaps I should go check on them." He then gets out of his place and go to the cafeteria next to the waiting room. The cafeteria was empty at the moment, so there is no worry to lose anyone from sight. Shulk takes a look inside and see Pikachu and Kirby snickering together, like they were having fun discussing.

-Man, I was looking forward to this day, Pikachu says in excitation. So, what do you think we should do first?

-What should we do first? Kirby asked in excitation as well. We are young, we are happy; the video game world is our playground! (Then he notices something behind his best friend) Uh, Pika, look behind you.

The pokemon takes his order. It was the blond boy hiding behind the archway, and he was listening to them all along.

-Hey guys, I heard you are going to have fun tonight.

-Yeah, you bet! says Kirby in agreement.

-I was wondering if you guys had room for your CRAZY party.

-Of course mister Shulk, do you really want to come with us? Pikachu asks, exalted.

-Sure, I'm totally going!

But Kirby doesn't agree with him.

-I dunno Pika, he might ruin our cuteness.

A close-up of him and Pikachu posing is shown in front of the boy.

"CUTENESS!"

-Let's see if he knows the secret quoted handshake.

Shulk stops and hesitates. What is this handshake looks like?

-Uh, yeah, of course I know it! he lied. The boy begins to sweat a lot, thinking nervously hard on that handshake. He looks at Kirby stubby pink hand, this time even more sweaty.

-So? Are you doing this, sad little man? Kirby asks, impatient.

-Huh, hi-ii-iiii? he takes his chance, trying to do Kirby's impression while shaking his hand.

-Yeah, hi to you too! Kirby happily congratulates him, seemly proud of him passing the test (but his expression suddenly changes). BUT, I'm not happy about it; you ruined it.

-You passed the test, mister Shulk! Pikachu comes to congratulate him.

-Really? That's so cool! Why don't you guys come to my room at 10 o'clock?

-Sure, but I have to warn you mister, we're always fashionably late.

 **10:01 PM**

It was night. Shulk is preparing himself before his little pals come to get him along the trip. After he's done checking on himself, his hair and usual clothes, the boy hears the doorbell. He heads to his door and opens it. Outside, it is Pikachu and Kirby, all cheery especially from seeing him. Pikachu is greeting him.

-Hey there Mr. Shulk! Are you ready to party?

-Of course I am ready to party, are YOU ready to party Kirby?

-I'm ready to party Shulk, are you ready to party Pikachu?

-I am ready SO to party, right Shulk?

-I'm totally ready for the party, Pika!

-YEAH! I'm gonna have fun for the party, hear that Kirby?

-YEAH! I'M HEARING THAT, DO YOU SHULK?!

 **-I HEARD THAT, I AM READY TO ROCK, ARE YOU...!**

Then Zelda comes, walking by those loud party-goers.

-Quiet Shulk, you are embarrassing yourself, she commands while she shakes her head in disapproval.

After the Hylian princess is gone, the three continue their conversation. Shulk asks:

-SO, where are we going now? Are we going to ride something?

Pikachu answers confidently:

-Yeah, only the most awesome chick magnet transport: the Gogoat.

-Really, can I see that?

-Sure, let's go outside and take a look.

He did. But once he reaches outside the mansion, instead of a car (like he expected to be), it was only a green, black and white goat-like Pokémon standing there, grazing the grass around it. Shulk is obviously disappointed by it.

-That's the "awesome" transport? It looks more like a chick repellant to me, he pointed out. And there is barely enough place on that goat for you two alone.

-Don't worry, mister, we figured out something.

Indeed, Pikachu and Kirby both figured out something. While the two little creatures are riding on the Gogoat, Shulk is sitting on the "back-sit", which is a little cart that the goat Pokémon is pulling attached by the ropes. The confused young man begins to question to them:

-Are you sure this is what happy people ride when they're not in the mood?

-Only the cool people, Pikachu answers back confidently.

Then, a fast pink racing car with yellow flame patterns comes and approaches the Gogoat riders. The driver, Samurai Goroh, slows down and looks at them while taunting.

-Hey, you guys must be lost; the Pokemon center is right around the corner!

-We're not lost, reassures Pikachu. I have a compass.

He takes out his said compass.

-Well, I have no times for this. So long, suckers!

-Ok, bye!

They continue to ride the Gogoat until they reach their destination.


	3. Midnight Monado Boy (part 3)

-There we are. The Gym.

Our threesome are stopping by a familiar looking building.

-The "Gym"? Shulk wonders. They're certainly original when it comes to naming clubs like this. I don't know guys. I'm a bit nervous; I have stopped hitting the gym since forever.

-No worry Shulk, try to be cool and just follow our lead, Pikachu comforts.

-Fine. I get it.

The two little creatures cheer before they enter the Gym in a silly manner. Shulk follows them the same way.

-Hi everyone, Pikachu is here! the yellow creature welcomes everyone inside, warmly.

-Let's party! the pink one exclaims widly.

-Any worthy adversaries in here? the human confidently shouts.

He suddenly paused a bit, before changing his expression.

-Wait a sec.

He takes a look around the place. The "Gym" was in fact a place where the pokemons (along with their trainers) come to fight.

-This is a battle spot for pokemons!

-Yeah, we know. Let's go and have fun over here.

Pikachu and Kirby (and Shulk) have fun watching the Dewgongs using water gun and spraying at each other. The former two enjoy what they see, but the latter stands there awkwardly, watching this happen.

"Oh yeah! Woohoo!" "This is what I always enjoy to see!" "Oh yeah! Yeah, the actions! Oh yeah!"

After the fight is over, Pikachu begins to ask.

-So, do you want another fight? I'll be fighting.

Still standing with them awkwardly, Shulk finally begins to speak up.

-You know, as much as I like seeing pokemons fighting each other to death, I thought we would do something that involves nightlife. Something that gives me that wild, crazy and amusing feeling. You know what I mean?

-Oh, I know what you mean, Shulk. But it's only the beginning of the night of our "debauchery"!

-Debauchery!

-DEBAUCHERY! Shulk repeats in excitement. Finally something fun is going to happen.

Sadly for Shulk, it isn't the case. He and his little pals are in the city's highway cleaning the litter left by people. Shulk, once again, is disappointed by the activity.

-Debauchery? I never thought picking up the trash in the highway is considered fun. Unless this is what happy people are into...

Pikachu walks to Shulk while picking a torn paper.

-So, are you having that _wild_ feeling Shulk?

-Not really...

-It's okay, you will!

After they finish picking up the waste, the three are seen wallowing in a kiddy pool. Kirby, while in the pool, seems to chew something.

-Are you feeling it now, Mr. Shulk? Pikachu asks, optimist.

-Uh. I'm feeling butt-naked, Shulk responds sheepishly.

-Sorry, Kirby said.

Next, they are seen playing with the kiddy rides. While Pikachu is sitting on a Charizard-looking ride, Shulk is sitting on a Bowser-looking ride.

-Are you feeling it now, Shulk? Are you feeling it?

Kirby, who seems to ride on something, gives happily his answer.

-I'm feeling it, Pika!

-Kirby! That's now a ride! Nor is it a playable character!

Indeed, Kirby was in fact riding on King K. Rool, who just gets back from buying groceries. When he notices a pink puffball sitting on his reptilian neck, King K Rool gives him a glare.

-Get off of me, you pink marshmallow! the crocodile bellows at the obvious round alien angrily.

Next, they are seen in the dentist, getting their mouth and teeth clean (or just the mouth, since Kirby doesn't have teeth).

-Are you feeling it now, Mr. Shulk? Pikachu asks to a terrified Shulk while having their teeth pulled.

Unknown to them, Shulk is secretly afraid of dentists.

Next, they are seen repairing a small house's (that belongs to the villager) roof.

-Are you feeling it now Mr. Shulk?

Next, they are seen playing Fire Emblem, cosplaying themselves as fantasy characters from the game.

-Are thou feeling it now, Mr. Shulk?

Next, they are seen in the library, reading books.

-You feeling it now, Mr. Shulk?

The librarian, Reflet (fem!Robin) comes to shush them, obviously wanting those readers to be quiet.

Finally, they are seen in a kiddy place.

-How about now? Can you feel it, Mr. Shulk?

Inside, Riki and his pals (and some other children, such as Ness and Villagers) are seen running around Shulk, holding ribbons that are attached to his party hat.

-Can you feel it, Shulk? they all asks playfully at once. Can you feel it, Shulk?

Shulk begins to talk, seemly smiling.

-So, you want to know if I can feel it?

-Yeah! Pikachu and Kirby replies at once.

-Do you _really_ want to know if I can feel it?

-Yeah! YEAH!

-Because I truly feel it. Do you know what I'm feeling?

-Yes, say it!

Shulk suddenly changes his expression, revealing a _rather_ unhappy face. He twitches in anger before he gives his answer, _rather_ violently.

-I'M REALLY FEELING LIKE A TOTAL MECHON HEAD!

He then takes out his hat and uses it to swing his little victims in the air like a helicopter. They let go of the ribbon and fly before smashing painfully in the walls.

-You think _this_ is cool?!

When Freddy Fazbear appears from nowhere, holding a pizza slice, Shulk uses his Monado sword and swings it on the animatronics.

-What about THIS!

He keeps swinging and swinging until he becomes an unmovable scrap.

-And this! AND THIS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! You guys don't have enough brain to know what truly "fun" is!

Shulk leaves the kiddy place, still frustrated. Pikachu and Kirby follow him.

-You guys are not cool! You're lame!

\- L-lame? Pikachu repeated, ashamed.

\- Yes! LAME! You're stupid! Childish! Weak! And most of all, babies!

-Not babies! the two saddened creature defends themselves, but can't help but sucking their own thumb/hand.

-I may be depressed! But even a desperate person like me knows how you haven't suggested ONE cool thing all night! So goodnight to you!

The two humiliated creatures stand behind the leaving boy, his words hit them really hard. But then, Kirby forms an idea and speak up, confident:

-I guess you gonna miss the panty raid!

Shulk stops and listens to the pink round alien. It seems to be something that finally caught his attention. He turns around and says:

-Wait. The what?

-I said: you gonna MISS the _panty raid_ , he repeated.

-Panty raid? You talk about girls, right? Actual girls?

-Yeah.

The boy approaches them, continuing, more curious:

-Are you also talking about raiding their dressers and stealing their underpants, right?

-Indeed.

-Well, COUNT ME IN! If this works, I will take back anything about you being lame.

"NOT LAME!" Pikachu and Kirby both make a silly pose in delight. They succeed into convincing him into doing something that actually pleases him. A better and awesome activity for him, this time!

Or is it?

Pikachu, Kirby and Shulk are holding a ladder, walking toward a random house. Since it's really dark outside, they can't tell how each houses look like. As he holds the ladder, Shulk admits:

-Now, this is more like it! It does seem promising!

-Trust us man, we are professionals! Kirby claims proudly as he puts the ladder near an open window.

-Yeah, we get away scott-free from this particular home all the time, Pikachu agrees.

The three climbs and enter through it without any problems. Once they're inside, the three walks through the dark hallway, laughing quietly while tiptoeing. When they found a dresser, Shulk opens it before looking inside.

-Jackpot! he smirks as he sees lady's pants inside it.

He picks one as he continues:

-We hit the jackpot!

-Oh yeah, Mr. Shulk! You're the best! Woohoo! Pikachu and Kirby congratulate him at once while jumping around happily.

-Woohoo! You did it guys! I'm really feeling it again!

They celebrate like it is a huge achievement, but then...

-Shulk? a female voice wonders as the light turns on.

Shulk turns at a blonde figure who stands in front of the door, shocked.

- _Gasp_! Fiora?

-What are you doing with my pants?

-Well huh, I huh, he tries awkwardly to explain. To his shame, he hides the pant behind his back. He then turns at his (former) little pals, angrily. Why didn't you say this was my girlfriend's house!?

-How should we know! Pikachu answers guiltily, with Kirby hiding behind his yellow pal in fear. They run away in shame.

Shulk tries to reason his angry girlfriend in vain.

\- I, I can explain! It was Pikachu and Kirby's fault!

\- I don't care! Go to my room, mister! You're punished!

-Yes, ma'am... he walks away, defeated.

When he walks toward Fiora's room in bitterness, he feels something holding his arm once again. He takes a look and sees Lucas holding him tightly in sorrow.

-Don't worry mister; I can feel your sadness. We are almost halfway through.

Shulk sighs in defeat.

In the bedroom, Shulk is lying on Fiora's bed. But then, Pikachu peeks his head through the window near him, feeling sorry.

-I'm sorry it didn't work out, he apologizes to him.

-It's alright Pika, Shulk sighs, I certainly still really feeling it now that I have to spend some times with my girlfriend.

-Ok, goodnight Shulk, he says before he leaves.

-Goodnight Pika.

-Shulk, get out of my bed and go sleep on the sofa! the young woman orders, irritated.

-Yes Fiora, he listens while getting out of the bed.

It's going to be a _looooong_ night.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _TRIVIA_**

-The title is a play of the actual title. The author thought it was "midnight" instead of "mid-life".

-Despite the title, it doesn't actually take place during midnight.

-Dr. Mario and King Dedede respective accent is a reference to their own shows.


	4. Roster Shift (part 1)

**Note**

 _I was afraid to post this chapter, due to the "non-fictional" character rule. Hopefully, they won't delete my story, or worse, ban me._ _I decide to play it safe and modify the name a little._

 _ **"All characters and events in this chapter- even those based on real people- are entirely fictional."**_

 **Roster Shift**

 _Greninja and Meta Knight are ordered by their boss Sakurae to work at night to keep an eye to the late-night fighters while selling items and food. It is fun for Greninja at first, but begins to have second thought when he hears the horrible story of Snake, who will come this very night to pay visit to Smash. (Based on Graveyard Shift)_

 _(part 1)_

 _Ah, Smashville, video game's most famous daytime society, and home of the famous manor and the tournament club. Almost closing time, right about..._

"Now! 10 o'clock, it's about time!" Meta Knight changes the sign to "CLOSE" while shouting rather excitedly. The warrior is relieved that tournament time is over. So is audition time. This means he can returns to the manor and gets the rest he deserves. "So long, everyone! I got a date with a pretty lady and her name is" he takes his key out from his cape while looking at it "Halbert."

But then, his plan falls short when he hears someone knocking at the door. He turns around to see a certain round and yellow character. Wondering what he is doing out there at closing time, he asks him, rather irritated:

"What?!"

"Is the tournament still open?" Pac-Man asks, hopeful.

"Why don't you read the sign, mister?" he points the said sign that read "CLOSE".

The boxing-gloved creature does look at it. But ignores it anyways.

"Yeah, I would like to fight on Hyrule Castle, regular stage, timed battle and items on Very High."

"No you won't. I can't stay here and fight all night. I have something else to do."

"Oh fine, you don't have to be rude if you guys don't want any more fighters in your club!" Pac-Man back talks him, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"More fighters?" a male voice can be heard. Then a figure of a Japanese man is seen running as fast as he can before stepping on Meta Knight, crushing him under his foot. Luckily, he isn't hurt. "You mean, if we keep our tournament going on all night, you will join us and gives us more money in exchange?" Sakurae asks, curious.

Outside, the Mii Fighters, Mega Man and Palutena are seen standing behind Pac-Man, waiting for their battles. They take out their money out of their pockets. Pac-Man takes out his. "Of course we will. We will pay you as much as you want if you let us get in."

This offer is enough to make Sakurae making his mind. He takes the sign and tears it off. "Meta Knight. I introduce you to the night shift. From now on, the tournament club will be open 24 hours a day!"

"WHAT!" while trying to get out of his boss' foot, the warrior doesn't seem to agree with him. But it doesn't help the fact that the characters outside gets overly excited and rushes inside the place. Another fighter and Meta Knight co-worker, Greninja, seems to take the whole night shift idea in amusement.

"Wow", the pokemon awes in happiness, "now we never have to stop fighting and working!"

"Sakurae!"

"Goodbye you two, sorry I can't stay with you in Smash all night, I got a life." he greets them before he leaves. "You two better take care of this place until I get back in here in the morning."

"SAKURAE!"

"Isn't it great Meta Knight? Just you and me and those late-night fighters and newcomers for hours and hours and hours? And when the sunset is rising, it will be tomorrow? And we will still be there! *Gasp!* It sounds like a sleepover! Only we will gets sweaty from the fights and covered in wounds!" The pokemon then jumps on the cash register before making a party rock pose. "Are you ready to dance, Meta Knight?!"

"No." he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Good! Prepare to meet more fighters!"

Meta Knight places himself in front on the cash register. His first customer, the man Wii Fit trainer, is walking toward him. When he sees him, he takes the baseball bat item from the counter and gives it to the gym teacher.

"Here, please take this bat and hit me as hard as you can..."

"Pss, Meta!", Greninja is peaking out from another room while giggling, "I'm working in the cafeteria. At night."

"...and don't forget to KO me."

"Hey Meta Knight! Guess what!", Greninja is talking loudly from the cafeteria while playing with the berry blender, "I'm blending the berries. At night." He is then seen cleaning up the locker room, the place where items are stored. "I'm cleaning the locker room. At night." He then tries to pick a Hothead, only to have his webbed hand burned. He screams in pain as he says "AAAH! I'm burnt! At night" before he says the last phrase nonchalantly, despite having his hand frizzled from the burnt.

Meta Knight groans in annoyance. It's going to be a LONG and painful night spent with that stupid over-excited frog.


	5. Roster Shift (part 2)

It's now **12 h 15 am** and the club still has plenty of fighters. Meta Knight (much to his annoyance) and Greninja are forced to look after them. It may have been far tolerable for Meta Knight if Greninja didn't spend his time dancing around him while chanting with the tune of Charge air, as it goes "Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, na-na-na-na-night! NIGHT!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" the usually calm and collected Meta Knight mentally cracks as he yells at the pokemon. "If you like nighttimes SO much, why don't give me a moment of peace and take out the trash!?"

"Yes sir!" the frog obeys as he takes the bag of trash from Meta Knight. "I'm taking out the trash! I'm taking out the trash! At nig-!"

He heads up to the front door confidently, until he pauses a bit. Outside, it's a dark and lifeless wasteland. It seems like something could roam out there. Something that could lurk in the darkness and waiting for a prey to wander here. Those thoughts fear Greninja a lot. No way can he do it, even when he is part dark-type!

"Y-you mean outside?" he asks, unsure.

"That's where the dumpster is. So yes." Meta Night answers, in a deadpanned tone.

"I don't know, Meta, it's kind of dark out there!"

"Oh, I thought you said you LIKE the night shift. But it looks like I was wrong."

This statement makes the frog-like pokemon frowns in annoyance. No way he would let himself breaks his own words. Not even Meta Knight. He reunites all of his strength and confidence and exclaims:

"You're right!" he holds the trash bag over his head like a trophy. "For the Super Smash Bros!" Then he rushes outside in panic and throws the trash in the dumpster before he runs back inside the tournament club, sweaty and trying to get his breath back, like he just barely survives from a danger. Despite this, he feels proud and nonchalant about it. "Peace of cake!"

"So you're not afraid?" Meta Knight muses.

"Pff, not at all!" Greninja replies proudly.

"Well, I am. Especially after..." he gulps like he is afraid of something. "You know."

Greninja turns at him, curious. "What? What do I know?"

"What you never heard about it? It was all over the news!"

"Please, tell me. Tell me!"

"You'd rather not. It would probably ruin the night shift for you."

"What happened?"

"You mean you never heard the story of... Solid Snake?"

"Cupid Slade?"

"Solid Snake", the masked warrior rectified.

"S-Sliding S-Sake, Stupid Shake, Dopey Snare..." the Pokemon tries to pronounce correctly the name, much to Meta Knight annoyance.

"Yes, calm down, please. His name is Solid Snake. BUT most people just call him _SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!_ , because this was what they had time to say before he _CUTS_ us." he puts emphasis on the word "cut", scaring Greninja. He gasps in fears, despite this he wants to hear more about it. " P-please Meta, t-tell me the story!"

"Years ago, during the Brawl era, Solid Snake was a fighter just like you (he points at Greninja), only he came from an M-rated game. (Greninja backs in fear) And then one night, when he was fighting (he imitates someone fighting) the Smashers, it happens..." he ends with a cliffhanger, much to Greninja disappointment. He tries to guess:

"He forgot to change the battle mode?"

"No."

"He didn't heal himself?"

"No."

"He fights outside tournament?"

"NO! He shot a fighter with a real gun by mistake!"

"Shooting someone? You mean like this?" he takes a ray gun and shoots himself, though he seems impervious to the projectile. "Or like this." He keeps shooting, with no result. "Or like this, or like this, or like this."

"Except they weren't a pokemon", he adds.

"So what?"

"SO THEY ACTUALLY DIE!"

This makes Greninja jumps in fear; he drops the gun in the air in the process.

"And he taped his hand with his own gun, and then he got hit by a train, and at his funeral, his boss left him and they cut him from the roster in the process. So now, every... huh what day is it today?"

"Tuesday?"

"Every Tuesday night, his ghost returns to Super Smash Bros. to exact his revenge."

"* _Gasp!_ * But tonight is Tuesday night!" Greninja trembles at the thought.

"Then, he'll be coming", Meta Knight confirmed sinisterly.

"How do we know?" he demands, still trembling in fear.

"There are three sign for the signal of the approach of Snake", Meta knight explains, "first: the light will flicker on and off and..."

"Hey Shorty, can I have a Maxim Tomato?" Dark Pit interrupts the warrior's scary story. He rolls his eyes and gives him the food. "There you go." He turns back at Greninja, resuming his story. "Next, the phone will ring, but no one will respond. And finally, Snake arrives from an abandoned train and will come over." Greninja is overwhelmed by fear as he listens to the story, in his fear, he eats the honeycomb that he was holding, which keep respawning each times he finishes taking a bite. "Then, he let the train leaves before he crosses the street without looking both ways, that's because he's already DEAD." Greninja keeps eating in fear. This time, he is eating the bees from the honeycomb like popcorns. "Then, he taps the window with his old trusty gun attached to his hand."

"No!"

"He opens the door. (He imitates someone opening the door while making the creaking sound) He slowly approaches the counter. And you know what he does next?" he asks eerily.

"What?" Greninja doesn't know.

"You really want to know what he does next?" he keeps on inquiring, still in his eerie tone.

"WHAT?" Greninja insists.

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"WHAT! WHAT! JUST TELL ME WHAT HE DID!"

"He got you!" Meta Knight puts his cold gloved hand on the frog's back, much to his surprise. The frog screams repeatedly in shock. The masked warrior chuckles at his misfortune. The remaining fighters are watching him screaming awkwardly.

"Greninja" Meta Knight tries to get his attention, but couldn't. "Greninja, I was-"sadly, he was still screaming and holding himself, scared. "Greninja, I was just joking!" he explains in annoyance, somehow succeeds to catch his attention.

"What?" he wonders, a bit confused.

"Nothing is true, it's just a story I made up."

"It is?"

"Indeed, Snake will never do that to us even after being cut from the roster! It was just a joke!"

Greninja gasps in realization, before laughing loudly and repeatedly, much to his co-worker annoyance.

He'd rather have him scared than comforted.


	6. Roster Shift (part 3)

**3:00 am**

The tournament club is now peace and quiet. The place hasn't seen a single fighter for about 2 hours. Despite this, neither Meta Knight nor Greninja could leave, since it was open forever. Meta Knight is peacefully napping near the counter. However, the sound of suction cup mixed with the ones of tapping forces him to wake up. He tries to look up for the source of the sound, a bit worried. He soon discovers it when he looks upward. It was in fact Greninja crawling on the ceiling. The pokemon seems to have his fun as he jumps from wall to ceiling and to wall again.

"Isn't it fun or what?" he chirps as he crawls on the ceiling "The tournament never allows any fighters to jump on ceiling."

This makes Meta Knight groans in frustration again. "Open 24 hours a day. Why did Sakurae came off with such a stupid idea? Seriously, who wants to work during that time? "

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere in a pizza restaurant, a fox animatronics is resting in his pirate cove. His alarm clock suddenly goes off, which make him wake up in excitement.

"Oh boy! 3h00!"

And then he rushes out to do his work; tracking the night security guard.

 **Back to Smash**

"Just look at this place. It's like a haunted mansion in here."

Suddenly, the lights are flickering. Meta Knight takes notice and blames it on Greninja.

"Very funny, Greninja."

"What's so funny?" he asks, obvious at the situation, as he jumps off the ceiling.

" 'And the light will flicker on and off', just like the story I just told", he explains. But then, he notices something: Greninja is nowhere near the switch, and it doesn't move at all, despite the light flickering.

"Hey Meta, how come you use the switch without moving it?" he wonders a bit gullible.

"It isn't me; it must be Nightmare trying to plunge us in the darkness. This isn't a place meant to be open 24 hours a day!"

 _*ring* *ring*_

The telephone is ringing. The small warrior picks it up and answers it.

"Hi?"

No one can be heard from the other side.

"Anyone? Hello!"

"That's really funny, Meta. The phone rings and no one is answering, just like your story. Nice try scaring me, buddy." he cheers him.

"Greninja, I swear I wasn't playing around!" Meta Knight tries to plead in concern. He then tries to recount the things that happen in his story.

The light flickers, the phone rings, the walls are slowly breaking apart. "Oh wait, they always do that", he tries to forget this one. "Let's see, what is the fourth sign?"

He gets his answer when he sees fog covering the window. When it finally clears up, he sees a train stopping by the tournament club. This further concerns the round-shaped warrior. It looks like he found the fourth AND last sign. Greninja sees it and casually comments:

"Cool, I didn't know the train would stop by here this late."

"T-they usually don't...", he stutters uneasily.

Someone is getting out the train before it goes off. Due to the darkness outside, it is impossible to distinguish the figure besides a dark silhouette. It appears to have a headband as two ribbons that are connected to his head seems to wave majestically in the wind and a really, REALLY, bulky body figure. The silhouette raises his hand only to see it appears holding some sort of weapon, like it is connected to his limb. This makes Meta Knight hit in realization as he screams like heck.

"WWWAAAAAAaaaah!"

He gets so afraid that his cape seems to move on its own and he accidently drops off his masks, revealing a terrified dark blue Kirby face.

"S-s-solid Sna-ack! S-s-sonic scratch! So-"

"Solid Snake!" Greninja corrected, apparently surprised by the manly silhouette.

"You finally understand. We're doomed!"

"No, I mean, I'm so glad you put thought on the costume in order to look like that creepy and violent man out there just to scare me. You must really love me!"

"Pardon me frog, but there is two things that debunk your theory on me. One: I don't know you well, therefore I never care for you that much, and two: how can that guy out there be me if I'm right there next to you?" he points out to the obvious ninja frog.

The pokemon takes a double take, realization hits like a truck.

"AAAAAARG!"

The frog pokemon scream in horror at the sight of the evil out there. In his terror, his tongue flies off his neck, revealing his screaming mouth along with his horrified expression.

"SOLID SNAKE!" they screamed at once.

The supposed silhouette of Solid Snake opens the door with what looks like his beefy left arm and approach to the counter as the two remaining fighters hold at each other to their dear lives, begging the man to be spared.

"Greninja, whatever I said before, I always sort of like you as a fellow Smasher!" Meta Knight admits while holding the frog, terrified.

"Meta, I used your sword to clean up my tongue!" Greninja admits eagerly.

"What?!" Meta Knight frowns at the frog, who gives him a sheepish look in turns.

But then, when the silhouette finally arrives near the counter, the figure of what supposed to be Snake is in fact a tall brawny Japanese man wearing a white torn karate gi and tied with a black belt. He also wears a red headband around his head and holding a bag on his right hand. And he is holding an old grey ray gun (the same one from Melee) on his left hand instead of having it taped on it. The two Smashers are still screaming in horror like their end is near. But they suddenly stop when they take a better look at the person.

"May I join the Super Smash Bros. tournament? I want to be invited as a guest. I wanted to phone you, but I wasn't sure if you would accept another Capcom character, so I decided to go there by myself. Also, I found this gun during my trip, it is written that the gun is the property of Smash. I thought it may belong to you", Ryu explains to the two in a surprisingly polite way.

"Really? That's cool! Do you have the invitation?" Greninja questions with a glee to the soon-to-be Smasher.

"Wait, if it was you on the phone and you on the train, then who was flickering the light?"

Once again, the light is flickering, the three turn to see the culprit. When they finally notice the one, it turns out to be a young man with white shaggy hair, wearing a long black robe and holding a tome standing next to another light switch. When the young man finally gets noticed, the three other men couldn't help but smirk. That is a good one!

"Robin!" they call out at once.

The tactician couldn't help but smile before he vanishes.


	7. No Rejects Allowed (part 1)

**Note**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting for like two years. Heck, I planned to post way more back in the day. I guess I'm too busy with my own projects such as my ambitious Sonic comic and my other fic that I'll post here as well. Are there anyone still interested in this? New ones? Old ones? No? Ok. I'm open for suggestions. Don't forget to R & R.**

 **No Rejects Allowed**

 _After Chrom gets rejected from the Smashing Splatoon, the swordsman needs to find a way to get in.  
(Based on No Weenie Allowed)_

 _(Part 1)_

 _Ah, summer scramble, an in-game event where the Fire Emblems cast go to have some fun in a luxurious place with sand and sea, all of them invited by the merchant Anna, indeed._

"Pardon me father, yeah, may I ask you a question?"

A blue-haired woman with a golden crown on her head who wears a blue furisode is standing before a young man who has blue hair just like hers and is still wearing his usual battle attire. The woman is wondering why her father isn't wearing his swimsuit yet.

"How can you go swimming when you're still wearing a cape and belts?" she points out.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to change!" he chuckles a bit when his daughter realizes this. He takes a sack that lay down on the sandy floor and shows it to her. "Don't worry Lucina, I shall go and change to my bathing suit. Wait here!"

As he enters inside a tent, Lucina becomes perplexed by his act. This is unlike him.

"Chrom is acting weirder than someone marrying their cousins. Wait, this doesn't make sense!"

Inside the tent, Chrom takes out the content from his sack. It turns out it isn't a swimming suit at all, but rather a sword.

"Eh, eh, naive little Lucina doesn't know that I'm not changing into my bathing suit. Wait till I'm going to challenge her once again with my Falchion. Lucina won't beat me this time, because I'm going to surprise her. Hyah!"

He slashes his sack, only to leave a small scratch and bump on it, which bounces back into his original form.

"Chrom, are you done yet? I'm tired of waiting!" Lucina's voice is heard from outside the tent, obviously getting impatient.

"Indeed Lucina, I am certainly ready!" he answers back confidently, before he whispers mischievously to himself. "...Ready to beat you down."

Then, the prince jumps out of the changing tent as he screams out his war scream and charge his sword at his daughter, ready to slice her. But then, against all odd, Lucina uses her own Falchion sword to block his hit.

"Look father, we both brought our own Falchion swords!"Lucina notices as she holds her own sword, cheerful.

"Y-yeah, great mind think alike, I think." Chrom replies sheepishly.

Next, the princess swings her sword at him with all her might, making him fly all over the beach.

"Hyah!" she screams out, before sending him in the air.

After that, he lands on the ground with a thud. The prince tries to regains him posture and stands up, trying to be determined. His white cape is blocking his view.

"I may be down, but I'll never be out!" he declares firmly as he put back his cape behind. But he notices he just step on some pie. That pie belongs to a family on a picnic. One of the members, Tharja, is glaring at the Exalt, angry for ruining her food.

"Way to go, you blue-haired moron. It took me three days to bake that pie for Robin."

Despite this, Chrom doesn't listen and is resolute to defeat Lucina. He runs away as he leave some pie crumbles behind, leaving a sad Noire crying in despair and a mad Tharja yelling at him from behind.

"THREE DAYS!"

"Lucina?"

The princess is nowhere in sight.

"I'm here!"

The prince hears a muffled voice. He is confused as he tries to find her. But then...

"I'm very Sand-ina!"

Before he could turn around, the princess makes a surprise hit on him from behind, the great force sended him to the ether in the process.

"Oh, I get it. She's Lucina and she is covered of sand. Of course."

Back on land, Lucina buys an ice cream from the merchant Anna.

"Back in my future, we called ice cream "frozen rare sweet" mainly due to its scarcity and delicacy. Wait a second." She hits Chrom with the flat of the sword as he is about to land. "Hyah! Thank you."

"No, thank you, Lucina, for giving me your money." Anna giggles, counting her money.

Then, with the force of her swing, the Ylisse princess sends her father flying far away from the beach. His flight ends up when he comes crashing on a small boxer who, surprisingly, didn't budge from the impact. The boxer turns around with a glare.

"Who threw this pretty boy at me?"

Panicked, Chrom quickly gets away from the boxer while whistling; he pretends he doesn't know. Lucina follows her father, only to find him near a boxer.

"Hey, what is all the Rufus?" she quips in curiosity. She notices that he is waiting in line for something.

"Ah princess. We are waiting in line in order to get to the Smashing Splatoon. A renowned and beloved tournament club that only the strongest video game characters are allowed to get in", the short black-haired man explains. The said tournament club that everyone is waiting in line for out is a rather impressive and futuristic looking building. And it appears that there are fighting inside.

"However, you need to be tough in order to get in. You need to have muscles (He pops a muscle bulge from his already muscled arm). You need to have muscle on your muscle (He pops smaller muscles on his muscle bulge). You need to have muscle on your legs (He makes a bulge on his already muscled legs)."

"Ew!", Chrom says in disgust.

*PUNCH!*

"Squiiiiirtllleee!"

A Smasher is thrown away from the rooftop and landed as far away as possible. The two sword fighter looks at him landing painfully on the seemly concrete ground.

"Father, this looks like a great place to test our strength, don't you think?" Lucina asks excitedly to her dad.

"Indeed."

"You're in."

The bouncer is a tall and well-built racer who wears a red helmet and tight blue spandex. Right now, he is allowing the Wii Fit trainer inside the club. When he sees Little Mac, he welcomes him in a tough manner.

"Welcome to the Smashing Splatoon, shorty. How tough are ya?"

"How tough am I. HOW TOUGH AM I? I beat all of my opponents, including the mighty Mike Tyson last night in all three modes."

"Yeah, so?", he states, crossing his arms giving a look of challenge.

"Without losing my health once."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Little Mac enters the place.

"Welcome to the Smashing Splatoon, are tough are ya, princess?"

"How tough am I? Are you kidding?"

She rips the falcon emblem from his helmet with her bare hand and puts it back on the said helmet.

"Woah." Chrom breathed as he points at the now upside-down emblem, impressed at his daughter unpredictable strength.

"Got anymore emblems?" she incites while holding her sword toward his face.

"Huh, that won't be necessary." He says, uneasy.

"Thank you, sir. See you inside, father!"

When Lucina disappears behind the front door, Chrom is about to follow her, but is stopped immediately by the doorman.

"Stop right there pretty boy! How tough are ya?"

"How tough am I? Do you have a new capsule?"

Captain Falcon only stares at him, a bit confused, but gives him a white and pink capsule (the same one from Melee) nonetheless.

"Huh, sure."

Chrom took the said capsule and said with a confident look: " **I will not fail!** "

The prince tries to open it. It doesn't budge. He keeps struggling, contorting himself, trying to unscrew the thing. Still nothing. Chrom begins to pant, giving up in the process.

"Eh, eh, that's one tough capsule you got there. Any easier ones?"

Falcon is clearly unimpressed by this potential newcomer's performance.

"Just stop pretty boy, you just don't belong in this place." He claims while crossing his arms," This place is too tough for you."

"Wait, too tough for me?" he repeats, clearly offended, "That's stupid! I'll have you know that I lost all of my potential wives while I was grinding inside my own castle and I only cried for 20 minutes."

Again, the driver is even more unimpressed by his "feats".

Pff, right. Listen, pretty boy, I think you're better suited to be in that place."

He points at the said place across the street, Chrom looks at it, out of curiosity.

" _Rejects Hut Jrs?"_ , Chrom turns at the unofficial doorman, clearly in shock. "Are you saying that I belong to the _Rejects Hut Jrs_?"

The racer seems to realize his mistake.

"Oh wait sorry, I didn't mean that. I was actually talking about the place next to it."

" ** _Super Rejects Hut Jrs?!_** "

"Yes. Unless you have the gut to go challenge and win against a Smash 64 veteran like me."

Chrom looks at the fist which somehow started to burn, while he starts gulping.

He looks straight at the bouncer, trying to say something…


	8. The Mewtwo PsychicPants movie (part 1)

**Well, since it's my birthday today, it would be nice to update a fic. Sorry if I skipped a chapter, but expect me to do that often, especially with this fic. This is supposed to be a collab work with another fellow SpongeBros writer, but I'm not sure if they really want to do it anyway. About the casting, it might seem random at first (especially the Mewtwo as SpongeBob), but it's for "references" reasons. Hopefully, you'll still support my fic even though I rarely update it.**

 **PS: Sakurae is supposed to represent the real-life creator of the Smash Bros series, only spelled differently.**

 **The Mewtwo Movie/Mewtwo and the quest for the better console**

 _After Sakurae gets framed for stealing Master Hand's console/HD enhancer, it's up to Mewtwo and Roy to go on a journey to the Subspace Emissary in order to retrieve it in 6 months (while trying to prove themselves relevant)._

 _(Part 1)_

It is a beautiful day at the Unova Sea. On the SS Anne, young Pokémon trainers are seen looking at the ocean by the deck, seemly trying to keep watching for something, or even someone. One of them, a blue-haired guy wearing a hat and a scarf (Lucas), is standing on top of the big boat while looking through his telescope. From his telescope point-of-view, he sees a young black-haired man wearing a red and white cap, matching red vest, and surfing on his Lapras with a treasure box by his side.

"I got it! I got it!" the boy exclaims cheerfully.

"He's here," Lucas whispers to himself, surprised. He then turns at his fellow trainers and exclaims as loud as he could, hoping he could get everyone's attention. "He's here! The mighty Red is finally here!"

"THE MIGHTY RED IS FINALLY HERE!" another trainer, Brendan, repeats loudly.

Then, mayhem happens on the boat. Everyone is seen running everywhere in panic and excitation. Finally, their friend finally comes back from his trip! Out of excitement, Calem rushes to their leader's cabin, and bangs on the door.

"Alain! The mighty Red is...!"

Unfortunately for him, the door opens and knocks the Kalos trainer out before he could even finish his sentence. A young man with messy dark blue hair wearing a matching vest comes out of the cabin.

Then, the trainers are helping the Kanto trainer, along with his treasure, to get on the boat.

"Where is it?" Alain asks, pushing the trainers aside.

"Right here, Alain," he shows it.

When the dark blue-haired boy opens the chest, he is deeply amazed by the sight (something that rarely happens to him). "I-I can't believe I could see this with my very own eyes," he put his hand in it and reach something out.

" **Tickets to the Mewtwo movie!"**

Everyone cheers loudly. Finally, they get to see it! The Pokemon trainers sail toward the theater as they start singing.

 **Everyone:**

 **Who live all alone in the Cerulean cave?**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Powerful and purple and legendary is he?**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **If Pokemon battle is something you wish**

(Ethan engages his Typhlosion into a Pokemon battle against a random opponent)

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

(They laugh as they drink Moomoo milk)

 **Then throw the ball and flop like a Bruxish**

(Elio is fished out of the sea, holding said Bruxish)

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

As their boat finally reached the Pokestar studio theater, they all rush inside like a horde of Tauros. Red gives the tickets to a startled Professor Juniper, while other trainers are fighting to get their popcorns.

The audience are then startled by their sudden entrance, but they take their seats anyway, preparing to enjoy their movie.

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Mewtwo Psychicpants**

 **Meeeeeeewtwo Psychicpants**

The movie starts, beginning the actual story.


End file.
